


Put On Earth With That Sole Purpose

by bomberqueen17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, And Then Some, Blowjobs, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm Serious It's just Porn, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no plot twists, no redeeming merit, no surprises, nothing but fluffy porn, nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes was put on this good Earth with the sole purpose of cleaning up Steve Rogers's messes.<br/>Sometimes, he has to admit, it's a pretty great job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Earth With That Sole Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious, this is just porn. It's not really in continuity with anything else, it started as a fragment, but it has the air of being part of a larger work-- so you can just assume what you like; that there are other members of this polyamorous household or not, that they've worked all this out via either angsty or angst-free methods, etc. It doesn't rely on any other works, it's just exactly what it says on the tin.  
> Natasha has Emotions, but as it's not her POV, it's unclear what those emotions are, just that she's having them and the boys are supportive. (They might be just physiological responses to getting super-soldier tag-teamed; the human body can only orgasm so much after all.)
> 
> I just wanted to fucking FINISH something, because I'm so distracted currently and haven't had the time to buckle down and write much at all. This is the closest I can come to a pithy short story.

Steve was on top of Natasha, missionary-style, fucking her hard and steady. Bucky wandered in just as she was coming, and stood in dumbfounded shock watching as she shuddered and gasped. 

“Christ,” he said, “that’s so fuckin’ hot.”

Steve glanced over at him and grinned, flushed pink and slightly winded— he must be close— and said hoarsely, “You think it’s hot from there, it’s even hotter from here.”

“Fuck,” Natasha panted, going limp and shivering a little. They were in Natasha’s bed, the blankets all shoved onto the floor, and she had her head tilted back, hair spilling over the edge of the mattress, her legs wrapped around Steve’s waist. She moaned, shivering again; Steve didn’t let up, but kept fucking her, steady and not the slightest bit gently. She had a glazed look that suggested absolutely no objection to this. In Steve’s place, Bucky would’ve slowed down, tried to get her back on track to see if he could make her come again before he couldn’t hold off any longer, but it looked like Steve was a little bit too far gone for that. Maybe Bucky watching had pushed him over that point of no return; he looked pretty hell-bent on his own orgasm. 

Hell, maybe she’d want Bucky to take over after Steve finished. Bucky bit his lip. “You know,” he said, “if you need any help,” and Steve laughed, ducking his head, not letting up. He was fucking Natasha hard enough that her whole body was moving with it, her shiny hair swinging, her breasts jiggling. 

“Yes,” she moaned, canting her hips up to take Steve deeper. “Oh Steve. Oh Steve! Come for me, Steve, come in me.”

Steve made a desperate little moaning noise, really close— Bucky could almost taste how close Steve was, it was so goddamn hot— his motions were going a little ragged, urgent, and Bucky bit his lip and pressed the heel of his hand against the flies of his trousers to rearrange his sudden rock-hard erection a little bit because holy shit, holy shit. 

“Na—tasha,” Steve gasped, and shuddered, exquisite; he was coming, pressed tight against her, making a tight breathless sound that was almost a whimper, and Bucky groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, knees weak. Steve threw his head back with a full-body shiver, and Natasha moaned and gyrated appreciatively, scratching her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down against her chest.

“Oh,” she panted, “oh Steve, holy shit, that’s— oh God, you come so _much_.”

Steve didn’t have enough coordination to talk; he shuddered through an aftershock and made a pretty great noise. Bucky just had to climb onto the bed and kiss Steve, deep and thorough; Steve was always so pliable, so sweet and helpless, right after coming. 

Natasha put her hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, humming luxuriously in pleasure. “You next,” she said. 

“Mm,” Bucky said, savoring Steve’s mouth for just a moment more before letting go. He looked down at Natasha. “You aren’t satisfied? I figured Steve Rogers is enough man for anybody, right?”

Natasha kept her hand on his neck but pulled Steve over to have a turn kissing him. “Mm,” she sighed, gyrating her hips, wrapping her thighs around Steve’s waist, moving his weight easily— she was so strong, and Bucky had to focus on his breathing for a second as he got even more turned-on and got dizzy. “Oh Steve. You made a _mess_.”

“Ohhh God,” Bucky said. He had perhaps transcended how turned-on it was possible to get, because he had just figured out where she was going with this. “You need me to clean up Steve’s mess, don’t you.” He was maybe having an out-of-body experience. He was in a dimension parallel to this one in which there was no limit on sexual arousal. He was in, as the kids said nowadays, the Zone. 

“Mm-hmm,” Natasha said sweetly, and Steve regained enough consciousness to get an arm under himself and raise his head to regard Bucky. “You think you can do that?”

“Baby,” Bucky said, “I was put on this earth with that sole purpose.” 

Steve was giving him a faintly awed look that Bucky was too focused to pay attention to now. Steve pushed himself up further and Bucky and Natasha both made soft little noises as they watched Steve’s spent dick slide out of Natasha. 

Bucky hauled his shirt off over his head so it wouldn’t get in his way later, and paused on his knees between Natasha’s sprawled thighs, regarding her reverently. She was spread open, glistening and swollen and dripping, and Bucky made a fervent little noise and crawled forward, looking up at her face. She was watching him, and shoved herself up a little on an elbow, reaching down to stroke his hair with one hand. 

The motion, tightening her abdominal muscles, made some of Steve’s contribution leak out of her, and Bucky shuddered and had to lean forward to press his mouth there, to taste it. She was sweet, slippery and tangy, and Steve’s come was harsh and salty, and Bucky opened his mouth and flattened his tongue and got to work. 

Natasha came three discrete times, a classic build, pause, climax, relax progression each time, her voice getting deeper and hoarser and more wrecked each time. Only then did Bucky back off a little to give her a chance to recover. 

“God, Steve,” he said, and his whole body was tingling, “you really do come like a fire hose.”

Natasha was still panting and trembling from the last orgasm, and while Bucky had done a damn fine job at cleaning her up there was still more of Steve’s come leaking from her. Bucky knew she had enough muscle control that she could have pushed it out by now, but she hadn’t tried, so this was clearly what she wanted. She just equally obviously needed a minute just now. 

Steve lay down next to Bucky and pulled him in to kiss him. “You’re so good to me,” Steve murmured, “both of you.”

“You know it,” Bucky said. Steve was still naked, and he was completely hard again, and ready to go. “You look like you’re trying to fuck her again.”

“Oh,” Natasha moaned, “I don’t know if I can.”

“Of course you can,” Bucky said, sliding his fingers into her. She shuddered and cried out, clamping down tight around his fingers; it would take him about four seconds to get her off again. “You can go all night,” he went on, letting his voice slide down low and rumble in his chest, like he knew she liked. “You wanna take his cock again? He’ll make just as big a mess, you know.”

“Oh God,” Natasha said, and came long and hard, clenching and shuddering. She rarely let herself get into this kind of state, but boy, was she in it now. She dug her nails into his shoulder and hung on, shivering and sobbing for breath. “Oh, oh, oh God.”

Steve kissed Bucky again, and Bucky could feel Natasha’s reactions as Steve’s hand caressed her breasts, could feel her internal shudders as Steve played with her nipples. Steve pulled away from Bucky’s mouth and leaned down to kiss her, giving Bucky an excellent view of just how turned-on he was. 

Watching Steve fuck Natasha would probably kill Bucky, because he was pretty sure there was only so much sexual arousal even a metahuman body could take, but he was prepared to die that way. What he wasn’t prepared for was Steve pulling back a little and pushing at Bucky’s shoulder, guiding him to lie down. 

“I think we’ve made enough of a mess of her,” Steve said. “I think she needs to sit on your face and let you clean the rest up.”

Bucky felt Natasha react to that, and he grinned at her as he pulled his fingers out. “You want that,” he said. “But then what are we gonna do about this enormous cock right here?” He gave Steve’s erection an offhand tug.

“What about this one?” Steve asked, cupping his hand over Bucky’s rather strained jeans. Bucky twitched; he was hard enough that the pressure hurt, but he hadn’t been thinking about it, it had just been an insistent background discomfort. Steve tugged at Bucky’s jeans, unbuttoning them, and Bucky groaned as Steve worked his jeans down over his hips and got him out of his underwear. He was perfectly capable of ignoring his own arousal for ages, and hadn’t really been planning to do anything about it, but now he was near to crawling out of his skin. 

“You think I should fuck her instead?” he asked, but Natasha was at the edge of what she could take.

“No,” Steve said, “she’s busy sitting on your face. I think you should fuck _me_.” And he reached around behind himself and touched— no, slid— two fingers— into— he’d clearly already been working on that, because he slid them in easily and grinned, mouth open, working at himself with a distant look of smug pleasure. 

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky said, because God, Steve had been doing that just now, had been thinking of this while Bucky had been taking care of Natasha, “you’re going to kill me.”

“Little death,” Steve said, smug, “little death.” He picked Natasha up gently, biceps working as he helped her, and Bucky rolled over onto his back to settle her onto his face. Gravity and effort brought much of the remainder of Steve’s come out, and Bucky groaned in pleasure and set to work as her thighs slid along his jaw. 

Steve stayed behind her, holding her up— she was nearly too wrung-out to hold herself up, and Steve was kissing her and fondling her breasts as he supported her. It was so hot to watch, especially since she was incoherent and shuddering and on the verge of actual tears. 

Once she was settled, Steve’s hand closed around Bucky’s cock, slicking him up, and Bucky had to groan again at how good it felt. He was burning hot, he was dying for it, as Steve set to work impaling himself on Bucky’s erection.

He hadn’t done a very thorough job of preparing himself, and Bucky would’ve taken it slower, but he was so distracted, pinned down under Natasha as she shuddered and ground herself against his mouth, that there wasn’t time. Steve shoved himself down with a hoarse shout, encasing Bucky entirely in his slick wet heat, so tight— 

“Bucky,” Steve said, low and unsteady, “God, oh, yes, Bucky,” and he was holding Natasha as she panted and shivered. She was really far gone, he’d never seen her like this, or tasted her like this, and it was amazing. 

Steve moved a little, making really affecting little high-pitched breathy noises as he worked himself open on Bucky’s cock. Bucky would’ve scolded him to take it a little slower, but his mouth was busy— and Natasha tasted so good, she tasted _so good_ , and Bucky was starting to suspect that Steve had come in her more than once because there was still so much of him leaking out of her and the thought of that, that Steve and Natasha had been fucking all morning, was so overwhelming Bucky closed his eyes and let himself sink into it, and started fucking Steve. 

He started off easy with the best of intentions, but it was no time at all before he was fucking Steve hard and deep, hard enough that Natasha’s body was moving with it. Steve was taking it like the champ he was, crying out and working down against him like he was born for this. 

Usually it was Bucky who was doing the dirty talk, but he was occupied. Steve seemed to notice the deficit and filled in, in his normal incoherent way. 

“Oh fuck,” Steve said, “fuck yes, fuck me, Bucky, I fuck— yes— oh God! Give it to me! Give me—“ 

Natasha shuddered, and cried out hoarsely; Bucky could see Steve’s hands kneading at her breasts, could feel her thigh muscles gone rigid as she threw her head back, on the brink, then shuddered into another orgasm. Bucky’s whole face was wet, all down his chin and his neck, and most of it was her but some of it was definitely Steve’s come and it was intoxicating. 

She had her hands wrapped around Steve’s arms and was shaking and gasping, nearly-voiceless little cries squeaking out of her lungs as spasms wracked her whole body. “James,” she sobbed, “oh— Bucky— oh!”

“Yeah,” Steve said, shoving down, riding Bucky’s cock with desperate urgency, and he was so hot and so slick it was almost more than Bucky could take, he was starting to get close. 

Natasha was still coming, or maybe coming again, and Bucky hauled on Steve’s hips and fucked up into him hard and fast, too preoccupied to gentle his tongue’s work on Natasha, and she was sobbing with it, clinging helplessly to Steve’s arms, thighs trembling around Bucky’s neck, and she tasted so goddamn sweet, she was like velvet inside, trembling and slick and so wet, so so very wet. 

“Fuck,” Steve shouted, “oh, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ — “ and he was coming, clenching around the length of Bucky’s cock, warm wetness spurting across Bucky’s stomach and, Bucky realized, probably all over Natasha’s back; she jerked and shook and made awesome noises in response. 

Bucky moaned, stilling his tongue against Natasha, clamping his hands down around Steve’s hips and thrusting up into him, losing his rhythm, fucking fast and hard and uneven until sensation slapped over him like a wave at the seashore, and he emptied himself into Steve’s tight, hot body. 

Steve shuddered around him for a good few moments, milking him dry, and Bucky sucked gently at Natasha; she was shivering so hard he couldn’t even tell if she was coming or not. He needed more air than he could easily get with her pressed into his face like that, but it was kind of dizzying and not entirely unpleasant. 

Steve took her by the arms and lifted her gently off Bucky’s face, cradling her against his chest— the effort meant he had to tighten his core muscles, which literally wrung another aftershock out of Bucky and made him gasp and shudder. “Holy fuck,” he panted, “holy— fuck—“

“Sweetheart,” Steve murmured, cradling Natasha, pressing her shoulder blades against his chest, nuzzling at her throat— he was soft and sweet and mushy, and definitely had come a couple times before Bucky got here to be that wrecked. “Baby, love, you’re such a good girl.”

Bucky’s limbs were leaden and he felt sort of like he’d been struck by a large blunt force, but he managed to raise his right hand to wipe his face a bit. He was all wet, just all over him, and it was both disgusting and really, really hot. 

“Look what we did to him,” Steve murmured, and Natasha managed a shaky laugh. She was right on the edge of crying. It was quite touching to see her like that, if a bit alarming. 

“Come here, you two,” Bucky said, managing with a great effort to shift over a little in the bed, even with their combined weight on him. Steve pushed himself up on his knees so that Bucky slid out of him, and shivered with a heartfelt little moan. 

“God,” he said, “Buck, ungh, I’m a mess too.”

“My tongue is not metahuman enough to clean you up too,” Bucky said. It would be filthy, and he would love it, but probably not today. Some other time. 

Steve laughed, and carefully rolled down onto the bed, carrying Natasha down with him so she wound up between the two of them, curled with her face in Bucky’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair and forehead. 

“My love,” he murmured, “my delight, my strength, you’re so good.”

She shivered happily, and buried her face in the middle of his chest and let him stroke her. Steve was right up close behind her, kissing the back of her shoulder, his chest all sticky against her back with come and sweat. Bucky managed to snag the blanket— checking that it was the duvet with its washable cover— and pull it up over the three of them. Natasha’s breath hitched as she snuggled in closer to him, maybe a sob, and he kissed her again, each of her eyebrows and the center of her forehead and up above her hairline. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Steve said to Bucky, tracing fingers across his metal collarbone. 

“How many times did you get off in her?” Bucky asked.

“Three times,” Steve said with a dopey grin. “She liked it!”

“I know she did,” Bucky said, and kissed her head. “You’re an angel, dollface, and a champion, and Steve Rogers doesn’t deserve you.”

“You talk too much,” she grumbled thickly. 

Bucky laughed, pressing his cheek into her hair. “I don’t talk enough,” he said. “But if you’re gonna pass out, go for it. I figure you got exactly half an hour until I’m so grossed-out I haul all of us into the shower.”

“Okay,” Natasha said, and curled into his chest. She was so small she could mostly just lie on him, and Steve snuggled in closer so he could lazily make out with Bucky until they both fell asleep. 

 

It was more like an hour before Bucky woke up and just couldn’t stand the stickiness. He had to carry Natasha into the shower, and do all the work of washing her, but she had recovered by the time they finished enough that she lay in the bed, swathed in towels, and happily watched Steve suck Bucky’s cock so hard he forgot his own name again. 

“Way more effective than a memory wipe,” she said, stroking his damp hair away from his face as he lay next to her trying to remember how to breathe.

“Way nicer,” he said, still too wrung-out for wit. 

Steve snuggled in next to him, insufferably pleased with himself, and Bucky fell asleep before he had a chance to take him down a peg. Which was just as well. Sometimes Steve deserved to be pleased with himself. 


End file.
